Una historia corta
by GAM'S
Summary: super pequeña... como un entremes jajaja


"UoU ahwwww!! / que aburrida esta la clase…/ grrrrwwww / tengo hambre…ojala ya termine esta clase…/" pensaba un joven a media clase de Etimologías (Shura-san: - creo que me refleje… XD! Ishizu: Si bastante! Opino lo mismo de la clase x-x)

"Ranma…. Ranma….!" Le susurraba en esos momento una chica a su lado "no te recuestes o te vas a quedar dormido otra ves!... Ranma!!"

"Si ya te escuche… pero es que esta muy aburrida la clase…"

"Lo se pero te van a volver a sacar como en Literatura!"

"T-T Señorita Tendo, Señor Saotome! salgan de inmediato del salon por sabotear mi clase!" dijo el profesor al darse cuenta de la platica entre aquellos dos (Ishizu: sabotear! jajajajjajaja XD) "se quedaran ahi parados hasta que yo diga, y mas les vale que en ningun momento suelten los baldes de agua!"

"ughhh! T.T ya ves Ranma!! por tu culpa me sacaron!!"

"entendieron!! T-T"

"si profesor!" contestaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, despues el profesor regreso al interior del salon y cerro la puerta.

"bien... vamos por unas tortas que ya muero de hambre!"

"Pero Ranma! el profesor dijo que no nos movieramos de aqui!"

"Si, pero no dijo de donde... puede ser de aqui de la escuela..."

"Ranma ya van dos clases que te sacan y con esta tres! no puedes seguir asi!"

"Mas bien TU! no puedes seguir asi, yo podria estar aqui toda la semana sin problemas... ahora si no te importa me ire por una torta que me muero de hambre!" le contesto a Akane mientras dejaba los valdes de agua en el piso y se dirigio tranquilamente a la cafeteria.

Al ver que la dejaba ahi sola decidio seguirlo "Ranma... esperame!!"

"pues apurate Akane! y no hagas tanto ruido!"

Minutos despues en la cafeteria

"Me da dos tortas, un jugo de linchis, 4 miguelitos, una hamburguesa y..."

"Ranma no comas tanto que te va a hacer daño!!"

"Lo dudo mucho -... cuanto es?"

"100 yenes por favor" respondio el encargado de la cafeteria, Ranma le extendio el dinero, tomo su charola con toda la comida y decidio ir a buscar un lugar para comer, al fondo encontro una mesa vacia en donde se sento y se dispuso a comer.

"eh... disculpa..." escucho a su lado una voz que le llamaba. (shura- san: es tu conciencia!!) Volteo en seguida y se dio cuenta que era una chica de cabello pelirojo, piel blanca y alta la que lo llamaba.

"O.o? si?"

"este... e...es...que..." respondio la chica un poco sonrojada

"Te sientes bien?"

"./. estas sentado en mis cosas..."

En ese momento se paro rapidamente y se fijo en su asiento, en donde efectivamente se encontraban los cuadernos de aquella chica.

"Lo siento mucho!" le dijo mientras le regresaba sus cuadernos y se inclinaba en forma de disculpa.

"./. no te preocupes..." respondio aquella chica mientras tomaba sus cosa, para despues salir corriendo aun mas roja.

"Pero que le pasara??" se pregunto Ranma al verla huir, para luego volver a sentarse.

"No se y no me importa!!" le contesto Akane quien se encontraba ahora junto a Ranma, bastante molesta por la reacion de aquellos dos. Se sentia bastante celosa al ver que Ranma habia sido amable (Ishizu: que celosa! ya ni yo!... bueno... solo soy un poco celosa... /U)

"que mal genio... con razon nadie te quiere como esposa..."

"T-T no empieces afeminado!"

"-.- no molestes marimacho!" le contesto Ranma y enseguida continuo con su comida.

"Si te enfermas por comer tanto, no te quejes conmigo"

"Degame gomer en pagzz" le contesto Ranma con la boca llena

"Eres un puerco!! que no te enseñaron a no hablar con la boca llena!?"

"No eres mi madre, asi que no molestes" ante tal contestacion Akane se levanto de su lugar y enojada regreso al pasillo en donde los habia puesto el profesor.

"/Estupido Ranma!!"

Mientras tanto en la cafeteria

"/ Esa Akane es una demente!, se enoja por todo.. y de seguro que le llega la menopausia antes... mmmm... esa chica si que actuaba raro... aunque no entiendo por que Akane se molesto de que me disculpara con ella.../"

Por otro lado...

"U/U y le pedi mis cosas... /fue muy amable"

"En serio!! siempre habia escuchado que es raro... y que no le gustan las chicas..." decia una chica de cabello largo y lleno de rastas (Shura-san: yay! aqui toy!! jajaja)

" /pero fue muy lindo"

"y... Akane, estaba con el?"

"No me acuerdo... solo me fije en el /"

"y que crees que piense de ti?"

"Quien Ranma o Akane?"

"T-T Akanneeee... - pues quien mas!? Ranma mujer!!"

" Por que me hablas asi?"

"- Por que quiero saber!! cuentame!!"

"Pues... no se /... pero se disculpo hermosamente"

" T-T que lindo..."

" T-T aveces me das miedo..."

"YO doy miedo jajaja"

Afuera del salon de Ranma

"/ Ese maldito de Ranma, siempre habla de mas! por que no se comporta conmigo de la misma manera que con la chava esa? - lo odio!!/"

TRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! era el sonido de la chicharra la cual indicaba el termino de las clases.

"Al fin! tomo mis cosas y me voy!" grito Akane harta de seguir ahi.

"Disculpa... y Ranma?? /" le pregunto la chica de los cuadernos...

" eh?... ahhhg no se..." le respondio Akane al darse cuenta de quien le habia preguntado, al verla habia recordado el porque estaba enojada.

"ah... ok, gracias" contesto la chica y se fue nuevamente a buscar a Ranma

"Esa chica no me agrada T-T" penso Akane en voz alta.

"Que chica?" pregunto Ranma, quien se encontraba detras de Akane

"...ninguna que te interese!.." contesto nuevamente enojada y se fue

"Akane!... espera!... pero por que te enojas?" le preguntaba Ranma mientras la seguia

"No te incumbe!!" le contesto para despues irse corriendo

"Akane!!... Akane!! /pero que le pasa?/" gritaba mientras corria detras de Akane, pero en ese momento choco contra un bulto y los dos calleron...

"Hola /" respondio el bulto (Shura-san: bulto!! jajajaja te dije bulto!! jajajaja XD)

"Ah! disculpa... estas bien?" pregunto mientras levantaba a la chica de los cuadernos "este... yo.. tengo que irme, donde estara akane?" se pregunto mientras veia sobre la cabeza de la chica en busca de Akane.

"NO!!... este... yo... queria saber... si querias salir conmigo!" lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro..

"./. eh... este... yo..." respondio Ranma ante tal declaracion

"si... yo decia por que pues... si me podrias explicar de anatomia... ??"

"ahhh... suspiro si claro /cuando quieres que te explique?"

"Cuando tu quieras.. pero si se puede antes del viernes mejor!"

"Claro! yo te confirmo mañana..." le contesto ligeramente sonrojado

"/ por que estan los dos sonrojados?/" pensaba Akane mientras los observaba desde lejos "/ por que Ranma sonrie tanto?/" un poco molesta ante sus reacciones.

"Bueno.. ahora si ya me voy... este... como te llamas?" le pregunto Ranma al darse cuenta que no sabia su nombre (Shura-san: dahhhhh!!)

"Ishizu /"

"Ishizu... mañana te digo ok?... bueno.. adios!" y se despidieron de beso, despues se encamino en la busqueda de Akane.

En ese momento Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba a punto de pasar por donde ella se encontraba, asi que rapidamente se metio al baño mas cercano. Ranma quien no se habia dado cuenta se siguio de largo.

"/ por poco y me ve...!/" penso Akane al sentirse refugiada en el baño.

Afuera del salon de Ranma

"Ishizu!!" le gritaba la misma chica de rastas, quien corria a su encuentro "que te dijo?" pregunto, pero sin encontrar respuesta alguna se le paro frente a frente y le grito " ishizuuuuuuu!!"

"ehh??" dijo cuando por fin reacciono "ahhh... hola Shura -"

"T.T ..."

"-U que?"

"...y bien??"

"de que?"

"pues que te dijo Ranma? que le dijiste?"

"/ahhh... que... si me ... explicaba de anatomia..."

"o.O!? ... XD jajajajajajaja!! el!? de ANATOMIA!? jajajajaja"

"No te burles!! T.T "

" y que te dijo?" aun con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa

"./. pues que si.. y que me dice mañana cuando... claro... antes del viernes"

"pues te diviertes jajajaja" volvio a reirse solo de acordars de que Ranma le explicaria sobre clases de anatomia, Ishizu le dio un golpe en la cabeza para despues empezar a caminar a casa.

CONTINUARA?...

--

Shura san: hi hi! aqui termina el capitulo uno (y unico) que escribimos Ishizu y yop juntas... lamento decirles que no creo que continue.. a menos de que Ishizu vuelva a la pagina y le den ganas de continuar.. aunque podria pedirselo a Asuka y continuarlo entre nosotras, pero perderia la escencia y la ironia que manejo con Ishizu (aunque con Asuka se tornaria la historia a lo Yaoi o Yuri jajaja)

en fin... esta historia la escribimos cuando aun estabamos en la prepa... si... hace muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo jajaja pero no importa, si es de su agrado porfavor rueguenle a Ishizu para que la continuemos!!

Bye! Sayounara matta ne!


End file.
